Windows To The Soul
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The Faunus girl had thought it to herself many times before, how she didn't always like when Coco wore her sunglasses; they hid her eyes, and sometimes there were things in those irises that needed to be seen, especially around her friends.


**Holding my longer Combat Totes fic back for now, so have this in the meantime! Random... not very good, but I'm still experimenting with how to write these two, especially Coco.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Windows To The Soul<p>

It was one of those lazy weekend afternoons in team CFVY's dorm room.

It was a day for the boys to head out together for a bit of training, a day for some "boy time and girl time", as Coco would put it.

It was a day for loose, casual blouses and pants, a day for comfort and relaxation.

Coco was glad to have her girlfriend alone for a while, and presently sat on her bed with her legs crossed, the newest edition of Vale's Vogue magazine in her lap. Past the darkened lenses of her sunglasses - which rarely came off, even indoors - she scanned the pages seriously, the tint of her shades something she'd long-since gotten used to, even when reading.

Velvet was not far away, also seated on her own bed. She was turning pages of her personal notebook, ears flicking on occasion as thoughts swirled around her head. She was still thinking about a few things for her weapon, always intent to perfect it; even after several years of having it mastered, she still longed to improve and update it.

She had been at it for about an hour now, occasionally scribbling notes or using her scroll to look up a few things here and there.

She'd just been considering putting out an order for a new round of bullets – just to be sure her stock wasn't at stake – when she caught sight of her girlfriend in her peripheral vision.

Coco had turned toward her from where she leaned back against the headboard of her bed, a small smirk on her lips. Velvet turned her head, ears flicking as she tilted her head to one side.

"Coco? Is something wrong?"

Her leader shrugged and let out a long sigh.

"Nah, don't mind me. Just admirin' my beautiful gal."

"You flatter me," Velvet chuckled. "Sorry. I just can't tell what you're doing sometimes. I can't see your eyes past those glasses."

"And that, my dear Velvs, is _exactly_ why shades are so great. People can't tell where you're lookin'."

A suggestive smirk from Coco had Velvet's cheeks flushing pink.

"W-Where are you looking now?" she piped, quickly shifting to the side and pulling a pillow over her hip. Coco laughed heartily and slapped her knee.

"Chill, Hunny Bun! I'm not lookin' at your hunny buns."

"C-_Coco_!"

"Besides," the leader went on. "Even if I _was_, it's not like I have X-ray vision, y'know."

Velvet huffed a loud breath, ears leaning back in embarrassment before she turned to look back at her notes.

"Fine. Just don't gawk so much, please. I can't focus if you're staring at me."

"Gotcha, babe."

Seeming like she was going to behave, Coco returned her attention to her magazine. Velvet's ears slowly lifted back up to their proper positions atop her head as she returned to her work, the only sounds in the room now the occasional flipping of a page from either of the girls.

The Faunus girl had thought it to herself many times before, how she didn't always like when Coco wore her sunglasses; they hid her eyes, and sometimes there were things in those irises that needed to be seen, especially around her friends.

_And especially around me_... she thought.

Velvet returned to her studies, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind.

But it wasn't long before she noticed her girlfriend had turned toward her again, and Velvet stopped what she was doing.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"Nothin'. Just thinking."

"...Is it possible you could do it without staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you. I was lookin' out the window."

"Oh..." Velvet blinked. "Sorry. Like I said, I can't really tell."

"Don't apologize. I might've looked your way a couple times."

Velvet sighed again, hearing her girlfriend's soft chuckle.

They both went back to their respective tasks again, and Velvet indulged herself once more in her notes, muttering a few things under her breath to herself about this or that concerning the weapon's design.

It was about ten minutes later when she realized Coco had turned to her for a third time. The Faunus girl sighed and put all of her things down.

"What is it, Coco?" she wondered.

But her girlfriend didn't reply, and there was no mischievous smile on her lips this time.

Fearing there was something of concern, Velvet's ears flattened a bit before one perked up to listen. She looked to the window but didn't see nor hear anything strange or unsettling.

Glancing back over to her leader where she sat in her bed, she noticed Coco's magazine was down in her lap, all but forgotten.

Velvet swallowed and lowered her voice.

"Coco? Is something wrong? What is it?"

But still, she got no reply.

Velvet stiffened and slipped her legs off the bed slowly, making her way toward her girlfriend.

"Coco? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" She reached her leader's bed and sat down softly as not to startle her, but still Coco didn't speak or budge.

It was then Velvet's acute hearing picked up on her gentle breaths, and the Faunus girl's tense shoulders loosened. She reached forward slowly and pinched the sides of Coco's dark sunglasses before carefully pulling them off.

Velvet's assumptions were confirmed when she found her girlfriend's eyes were closed with slumber.

"Goodness, you gave me a start," she muttered, folding the legs of Coco's glasses and putting them aside. "These things really throw me off..."

Velvet slid a bit closer, gently prying the magazine away from her napping girlfriend and helping her lean back against her pillows.

But before Velvet could go back to her work, she couldn't resist pressing a tender kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Coco made a small sound and stirred, sniffing and groaning as she blinked her eyes open groggily.

"Ugh... how long was I out?"

"Oh, sorry," Velvet dipped her head. "I guess I woke you. You were only resting for about ten minutes."

Coco squinted at her girlfriend, realizing how much brighter she appeared to be. She lifted a hand to her face to find her shades had been removed.

"Ah, here." Velvet picked them up and offered them to her. "Sorry. I thought you'd be more comfortable resting without them."

Coco glanced down at the glasses for a second before taking them and putting them aside again.

"Eh, it's fine. I don't need 'em right now," she said, slipping and arm around the small of Velvet's back. "Besides, they get in the way of kissing _you_."

She cupped her free hand to Velvet's cheek and pulled her in slowly.

The Faunus girl smiled a little and gladly leaned in to meet her lips, chaste and warm. She reached one hand down to Coco's hip and the other to her hair, gingerly twirling the strands of fiery locks that hug over her right shoulder.

Coco tilted her head a bit to deepen the kiss, something the bridge of her sunglasses often prevented unless she wanted to leave behind a red mark on the side of Velvet's nose.

The Faunus girl pulled back a little, feeling Coco's breath against her lips as their eyelids lifted slowly.

"I think I like you without them as well," she murmured. "I love looking into your eyes."

"Not as much as I do."

Coco coaxed the girl forward and pressed a light kiss to Velvet's eyelid, closing her eyes as her girlfriend happily returned the gesture.

"I think..." Velvet moved closer to her leader on the bed, closing the distance between them. "I think I'll pause my work for the moment."

"That's what I like to hear."

Coco's fingers trailed up the soft skin of her girlfriend's throat, tilting her chin at an upward angle before stealing another kiss. Palms went to backs, and fingers went through auburn hair, tracing patterns and combing lightly.

When at last the two pulled apart, they were both slightly breathless and a bit flushed. They recovered, leaning their foreheads together and gazing into each other's eyes, ebony and earthy brown.

There was a silent agreement between them, faintly profound but entirely mutual.

It was clear for both of them that no one else could reach their souls quite like each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, just a simple idea to start these two out. I'll have longer fics in future months!**

**Please review!**


End file.
